invincible_conquerorfandomcom-20200215-history
Godly Mt. Xumi
According to legends, on the Heavenly Mt. Xumi there is something called Geocentric Buddha Milk, a wonder accumulated between heaven and earth, After swallowing it, cultivation is only half the effort. The person who has the Heavenly Mt. Xumi is said to be blessed with the great earth's power, enhancing one's defense until it reaches a certain threshold. * Rank 1 in the Heavenly Treasures List. * To gain Godly Mt. Xumi, one needed twin martial spirits of the same kind and one of them being above grade 13. * Zhao Shu stumbled upon a possible location from an ancient buddhist scripture. It should be in the Blessed Buddha Empire's Buddha Cavern. The Blessed Buddha Empire is one of the three most powerful empires in Snow Wind Continent, located in the most southern point of Snow Wind Continent. * Godly Mt. Xumi was located in a different dimension inside the Buddha Cavern called Sea of Suffering. It was a golden mountain inside the Sea of Suffering. * The core formation of Godly Mt. Xumi is in the center of a huge temple hall with a painting that depicted 10 Buddhas emanating constant fluctuations of powerful spiritual pressure. The formation is called Ten Buddha Formation. Cultivating in the Ten Buddha Formation allowed the person cultivating to enter a state of ethereal emptiness. Entering this state, cultivating seemed smoother and faster. Every time at the end of Huang Xiaolong's practice, he felt his soul and physique undergoing another cleansing. * Godly Mt. Xumi has the ability to penetrate space. It can also attack * Godly Mt. Xumi was created from materials originating from the Buddha World, the Soft Golden Divine Slab. During the refinement process, 10,000 drops of golden blood from 10,000 ancient Buddhas were melted into it, adamant yet soft. It was unlikely for something to exist in the Martial Spirit World that could make a scratch on Godly Mt. Xumi's body. Not even a God Realm master could make a dent. * After Godly Mt. Xumi made contact with the Linglong Treasure Pagoda, God Binding Ring, and Absolute Soul Pearl, it absorbed them and they combined with Godly Mt. Xumi. They appeared in different peaks of Godly Mt. Xumi, and the four different types of spiritual energy was brought to one place. This boosted Godly Mt. Xumi's strength. * A grade one spirit stone only lasted two days with Godly Mt. Xumi flying constantly. Heritage Battle Skill: * Godly Xumi Art ** The strongest battle skill between heaven and earth ** It is both a battle skill and a cultivation skill ** While waving ones arms, gradually , illusionary arms grew out from and at the same time, ones body glowed with Buddha luminescence like the legendary Thousand Arms Buddha. ** Basic Mastery: Once one could produce 60 arms ** Intermediate Stage: Once one could produce 1,000 arms. ** Completion Stage: Once one could produce 1,000 arms that are real, solid entities. ** After Major Completion, one can divide their bodies into 1,000 buddha avatars, which are real existence. ** When practiced to major completion, ones natural physique would take on the characteristics of the most adamant, yet pliable, known as the Golden Buddha Physique, where it would never suffer damaging attacks. This means that the only way to die is from destroying the soul. Category:Cultivation technique